New Romance
New Romance is a viral video promoting the release the film Final Destination 5 . This video features the majority of the film's cast members dying in weird and unexpected accident's while at the same time attending FD High, (Final Destination High). In the video, the cast members are presented in a similar manner as the 1990's television series " Saved by the Bell". As promotion for Final Destination 5, Miles Fisher, the actor who potrays Peter Friedkin, released the music video on YouTube on August 3, 2011, a week before the film's release in North America. Deaths thumb|300px|right|Mile Fisher - New Romance *Ellen died first when she was strangled by her own hair then was crushed by a locker. *Nick died second when he slipped on a skateboard then was impaled by a sharp wall. *Emma died third when she tripped on a wire and was impaled by 8 pencils in face, then fell out the window. *David died fourth when the top of his head was cut off by a flying record from a malfunctioning jukebox. *PJ died fifth, during the ensuing chaos, he was splashed by hot tea in eyes, then electrocuted when he bumped into a neon sign. *Miles died sixth when he was hit by a school bus along with Jacqueline while he was dancing. *Jacqueline died seventh when she was hit by a school bus along with Miles while she was dancing. Trivia *Interestingly, Arlen Escarpeta, or even Courtney B. Vance and Tony Todd who are consider main cast in Final Destination 5 are not in the video. *The deaths in the video somehow hinted how the characters died in the movie: ** Ellen Wroe died first in the video, and Candice Hooper died first in the movie. ** Ellen was crushed by a locker in the video. This could have referenced Nathan Sears' death after he was crushed by an airborne plane wheel. ** Nicholas D'Agosto was impaled by a sharp area of the restaurant. This probably referenced Candice's premonition death when she was suppose to have fell of the bridge, followed by being impaled by a mast of a passing yacht. ** Emma Bell fell out the window in the video, and same happen to Olivia Castle who fell out the building in the movie. This always foreshadows Molly's death, as she had been sucked out of Flight 180's window fuselage. ** The top of David Koechner's head was slideway cut off by a flying record, and the top of Dennis Lapman's head was also slideway cut off, but by a wrench. David Koechner also dies as the fourth person in this video which is the same order as for his character in the movie. ** Emma was impaled by pencils. This could have referenced Isaac Palmer's death after he fell off his massage bed during an acupuncture treatment. * The names of the fake staff behind the music video all allude to Death. **Executive Producer: Graham Reaper (Grim Reaper) **Executive Story Consultant: Lou Sifer (Lucifer) **Executive Story Editor: Ina Kaskett (In a casket) **Casting by: Ura Gonner, C.S.A. (You're a goner) Category:Final Destination 5